Semidioses en Hogwarts ¿Amenaza Inminente?
by ValeriaDaughterofApollo
Summary: Los magos descubren la existencia de semidioses pero que creen que son monstruos extremadamente peligrosos que necesitan ser destruidos. Mientras tanto los dioses envían a sus hijos mas poderosos para investigar si estos "descendientes de Hecate" son una amenaza para ellos.¿Lograran estos héroes ganar la confianza de los magos o una guerra esta por aproximarse? M por seguridad n.n


**Holaaaaa soy Valeria y este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y cualquier comentario que tengan acerca de como mejorar por favor escribanlos en los rewiews. No flames :D**

Era un día como otro en el Campamento Mestizo: campistas realizando sus actividades diarias, sátiros regresaban de sus búsquedas con nuevos campistas, los cuales obviamente habían aumentado después de que los dioses prometieran prestar más atención a sus hijos.

Chiron se encontraba en su silla de ruedas en el porsche de Casa Grande, admirando el campamento desde donde se encontraba. Habían pasado ya semanas desde la Batalla de Manhattan, semanas desde que el terror y la angustia se apoderaban día a día del corazón de cada uno de los campistas y a pesar de que las pérdidas que había causado aún afectaban a cada uno en lo más profundo de su ser, la esperanza de un futuro mejor y el alivio de que por fin todo hubiera acabado los motivaba a seguir adelante. Oh, Chiron deseaba que así fuera.

No podía creer que después de todo el sufrimiento y esfuerzo que habían tenido que pasar para por fin acabar con Kronos haya sido en vano. Oh no, el Señor del Tiempo había encontrado una nueva forma de seguir metiéndose con sus vidas.

* * *

POV NICO

_**Me aburro. **_

Es increíble que a pesar de poder viajar a cualquier parte del mundo que quiera, cada lugar me parezca igual de aburrido que el anterior. Maldito déficit de atención.

Me decido a hacer un último viaje antes de regresar. Estos últimos días me he estado quedando en el Campamento en mi nueva e increíblemente asombrosa cabaña la cual construí yo mismo, claro con la ayuda de algunos subordinados. Detalles.

A pesar de que ahora todos parecen aceptar y tolerar mi presencia más a menudo (claro, después de aparecerte en medio de una batalla con un ejército de muertos vivientes todo el mundo te ama), aún sigo recibiendo miradas llenas de miedo y pánico. Me encanta cuando pasa eso

Aun así prefiero pasar mi tiempo fuera de ese lugar. No me malinterpreten, es bueno saber que tienes un lugar al cual regresar después de un largo día, pero es demasiado concurrido para mí. ¿Yo, relacionándome con más personas? Olvídenlo. Ya tengo suficiente con mis técnicamente odiosos primos - hasta ahora se me hace difícil comprender el tema de como los dioses no poseen ADN y créanme, tener a Annabeth detrás de ti dándote una explicación de media hora no ayuda en nada.

Aparezco en Londres, que raro, yo tenía planeado ir a Roma pero me da igual así que decido pasear por las calles. Al parecer estoy en una parte alejada del centro porque hay pocas personas caminando.

Doy la vuelta a la esquina y veo a lo lejos el Big Ben, incluso más extraño, si no estoy tan lejos del centro porque hay tan pocas personas, asumo a que es porque ya va a anochecer.

_**Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. **_

Siempre que vengo a Londres he tenido esta sensación de que no debería de estar aquí, pero nunca le había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Las otras veces eran cosa de nada pero esta vez, esta vez fue como si una voz dentro de mí gritara ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente o prepárate a morir de formas indescriptiblemente dolorosas! Wow, indescriptible, esa palabra es nueva. Tal vez debería de pasar menos tiempo con la cabaña de Athena…

_**¡Basta Nico, concéntrate!-**_ mi conciencia me habla

Miro a mi alrededor; veo a una señora paseando a su perro; dos mujeres caminando mientras platican alegremente; un par de adolescentes, probablemente mayores que yo, sentados en una cafetería cercana charlando seriamente y un grupo de personas susurrando entre ellas en medio de la acera.

_**Ok, eso podría considerarse algo inusual.**_

Empiezo a caminar más rápido, no me siento con suficiente energía para hacer un último _shadowtravell. _Volteo otra vez, el grupo de personas ha empezado a caminar y puedo decir después de toda la experiencia que tengo que me están siguiendo.

La mujer con el perro y las dos señoras desaparecen de mi vista y les doy una mejor mirada a esas personas. Todos son hombres y a pesar de eso parecen estar usando una especie de vestido con mangas, no puedo decir que sea por una nueva moda ya que todos parecen ser mayores …..okaaaay.

Me dirijo a un quiosco cercano, que convenientemente esta vacío, y finjo leer los periódicos. Las personas se detienen y esta vez no se dan la molestia de hablar en voz baja así que trato de escuchar lo que dicen pero solo logro entender algunas partes.

-No tenemos ordenes aun

-… otra oportunidad, tiene que ser ahora

-Procurad ser cuidadosos

-… no es humano, que importa

Lo último me hace reaccionar, es posible que estas personas sepan que es lo que soy?

No me dan tiempo de seguir reflexionando. Los hombres terminan su conversación y se empiezan a acercar a donde estoy y antes de que pueda siquiera sacar mi espada ellos me apuntan con una especie de palos. Me rio, que piensan hacerme pincharme hasta la muerte?

Ni bien el primer haz de luz sale de dichos palos, destruyendo el poste que segundos antes estaba a mi costado, mi sentido del humor muere. Me tiro al piso y logro arrastrarme hasta detrás del quiosco, demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo más. Asomo mi cabeza unos cuantos centímetros. Mala idea. Otra ronda de luces vienen dirigidas a mi posición dejando varios agujeros en mi ahora casi destruido refugio y una gran cortada en mi cabeza.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – pienso- que rayos voy a hacer! No puedo salir y pelear a menos que quiera terminar convertido en una pila de polvo. Tal vez pueda juntar energía para hacer un último _shadowtravell_ obviamente hacia el Campamento, el único lugar donde sabrían que hacer con un joven y seminconsciente hijo de Hades. El problema sería si lograra sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos abruptamente cuando una mano jala de mí desde el cuello de mi chaqueta y me tira al piso con fuerza. Trato de sentarme y mientras mi visión se aclara logro distinguir a un hombre arrodillado frente a mí. Trato de quitar la emoción de mi rostro, no voy a permitir que me vean débil.

-¿Estás bien?

Mi mandíbula cae, no puedo evitar mostrar mi incredulidad.

-¿Es en serio- respondo sarcásticamente- me ataca y luego pregunta si estoy bien?

El hombre hace un gesto

-No se suponía..

-Basta con delicadezas Kingsley – lo interrumpe otro hombre y me sorprende totalmente que no haya notado su presencia. El tipo tenía una pierna de metal y un ojo azul enorme que giraba en toda dirección- vayamos directo al grano, quieres niño.

-No –respondo sin pensar, de una manera que Percy haría- y no soy un niño.

-Vendrás con nosotros- me ignora- y no quiero ninguna pataleta, gritos o cualquier otra niñería, no estoy de humor.

-¡Que no soy un niño! Y porque tendría que hacerles caso, quienes son ustedes para venir y SECUESTRARME como si nada- grito.

-Somos la Orden del Fénix- dice otro hombre- y ahora tú harás silencio.

Es lo último que oigo antes que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi mente.


End file.
